


Concordant Parts

by monsieurerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ...yet, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, M/M, No Romance, Prompt Fic, This is what I do when I don't sleep, Tumblr Prompt, android!Levi, definitely affection, maybe eruri?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin isn't a Technic, so why in the hell was he trying to fix up this 'droid? </p><p>Sometimes he wonders if he hasn't gotten himself in over his head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concordant Parts

Erwin was absolutely not a Technic, never wanted to be one of those people who created androids for personal or professional use. But then again Erwin was never one to back down from a challenge. So when his good friend (and Technic dabbler) Hanji offered him a second-hand android, and the challenge of bringing it back into working order, Erwin couldn’t resist. 

But when Hanji drops off a plastic tub overflowing with parts, wires, and god knows what else, Erwin thinks he might just be in over his head. Hanji has promised that the basic parts are all there, as is the AI program, their only problem is that they are a little  _glitchy_. 

* * *

 

He figures the best way to start is to begin putting the body back together (he can worry about the programming later). There’s a very rudimentary set of instructions to attach the legs, arms, and head to the torso, but there’s absolutely nothing on how to actually wire them together. So out comes the trusty laptop as Erwin spends the next few hours engrossed in watching youtube videos and DIY examples of ‘droid modifications. Parts surround him on couch and floor as he tries to both learn the jargon of Technics and put this new knowledge to use. Finally, he thinks he can at least diagram a rough wiring system and work on it on the morning, but when he looks around, he quickly realized that the morning has come and gone and he’s spent the last twelve hours on his couch with this mass of wires on his lap, and his laptop practically burning a hole through the cushions. 

After about a week of sleepless nights and what seems like gallons of coffee and tea, Erwin is ready to install the programming into the humanoid blob of wires and plastic casings that has taken over his couch. The only part that looks even remotely normal, is the oversized pair of jeans that Erwin shoved the legs through to keep the pieces in place while he attached them to the torso. He won’t tell anyone but he’s affectionately started calling his little ‘droid Levi because every time he sees his jeans on the diminutive figure he can’t help but laugh at the ridiculous difference in sizes.

The AI should be ready to go, so Erwin hopes that once it’s up and running the AI could help him research how to improve his shitty workmanship. He finds the hard drive containing the AI data and carefully installs it into the small gap inside the chest cavity. With that done, he finally attaches the battery to his newly refurbished android and waits for it to boot up. 

The first hint that he might have done all this correctly comes when the small lights along the droid’s chest start lighting up. More lights turn on and a soft whirring could be heard as the exhaust fans started to do their work. He hopes the vocals start working soon because he’s not sure how to connect the AI to his laptop so it can communicate with him. 

Finally, a voice emanates from within the android, and Erwin was on the verge of jumping up and down and screaming his excitement, but he manages to get himself under control in time to hear the AI ask its first question and reply.

“ _My name is?”_

"Your name is Levi, and I am Erwin."

The android takes a few seconds to process this information, then speaks once more, 

_"You’re the shittiest Technic that’s ever worked on me, Erwin."_

Well that was rude. But clearly the ‘droid wasn’t done talking because  few seconds later it piped up with another remark.

_"I hope you named me after the biblical figure and not these filthy denim pants I’m stuffed into."_

Erwin wasn’t sure where to go from here. What did a Technic do when their android was a sassy sack of shit? Could he give it back to Hanji? Did it have a mute button? Why was it still talking?? 

“ _Have you been comatose for the last ten years? This place is a pigsty! When are you getting my mimics so I can go out and shop for industrial strength cleaning supplies?”_

"Hey! My place is pretty decent! And I don’t think you can even walk yet, let alone go outside. For now you can help me get you running at one hundred percent. Then later we’ll discuss those mimic things you were talking about."

The android’s exhausts puffed out air harder than usual in what Erwin assumed was the ‘droid version of a sigh or huff. But at least it seemed to finally be complying with Erwin’s requests. 

"Listen Levi, I have to leave for work soon, but if I connect you to the internet through my laptop, can you research improvements for yourself? When I get home I can try and get the basic body movements working."

_"Or you could just turn on my wifi receiver. It’s that little button on my shoulder that has the wifi symbol on it."_

Silently, Erwin flicked on the receiver, stood up, and walked out the door.

* * *

 

The next few days proved to be a test in patience, as Erwin attempted to deal with his ‘droid’s attitude, while still trying to get it in full working order. Often he would wonder why he was even trying when Levi would do nothing but mock his work and berate his plans. But at least by the third day, Levi was mobile and could be left alone in the apartment, soldering and rewiring itself to its own eccentric specifications. It still hasn’t lost that attitude, and according to Hanji the only way to change an AI personality is to completely re-write the code. Which is something Erwin has no desire to butcher, so for now Levi’s AI remains the same. 

By the end of the week, Erwin has left his credit card information stored in his laptop and has given his permission for Levi to purchase any missing hardware and accessories it might need. Because after that day, Erwin still hasn’t figured out what the hell a mimic is. 

For some reason living with this acerbic android is slowly becoming easier. Erwin can’t deny that coming home to a clean house and a home cooked meal is a lot better than constant take out dinners and piles of laundry. But often he’ll catch his ‘droid looking out the windows and he wonders if Levi can feel. Does it want things? Does it want to go outside? Does it want other human interaction? These kinds of questions are the ones that tend to keep Erwin up at night, with the soft whirring of Levi’s exhaust fans for company.

Two weeks later, Erwin gets the surprise of his life when he enters his apartment to find a well dressed black haired male in his apartment, using his kitchen like he owned it. All manners go out the window as he confronts his bizarre intruder.

"Who the fuck are you? How did you get in here? And where’s Levi?"

The person turns and that’s when Erwin sees the eyes, and the still jerky movements he’s come to associate with his ‘droid. The eyes though, they are a molten silver-grey, like liquid metal running through the irises. The other man speaks, and its voice finally confirms Erwin’s suspicions. 

“ _Have you really never seen a ‘droid with mimics on? Honestly how many have you passed on the streets without even knowing?”_

"Levi? That’s really you in there?"

_"Of course it is, who else would be in this bizarre place you call an apartment?"_

Erwin lets out a nervous laugh, feeling himself relax and let go of the tension he didn’t know he was still holding. Of course it would be Levi, like it said, who else would live in this part of town willingly. But now Erwin was questioning, Levi was presenting itself in male attire, did that mean that his ‘droid was choosing a gender for itself? Did ‘droids choose a gender? Or were they programmed with one? So many questions and Erwin really couldn’t deal with them right now, because right now there was a ‘droid staring at him. 

It was the eyes that easily gave him away, but on closer inspection, Erwin could see other small hints that Levi wasn’t human. Its face was much too angular; the lines of the small nose, the cheeks, and the jaw were all sharp and hard, the synthetic skin clinging tightly to the plastic molding underneath. And of course, the movements were still a little off. Erwin was sure that had something to do with his less-than-stellar wiring, but for now, it would have to do.

"So… Is this what you want to look like? Or is what you’ve got on, those ‘mimics’, a generic, one size fits all kind of thing?"

_"You really don’t know a thing about androids do you?"_

"Nope, but that’s the fun in this isn’t it? I learn about you, and you basically get to do whatever you want or can do, because I honestly would have no clue whether it’s a normal ‘droid thing or not."

_"Strange kind of freedom."_

"Yeah, I guess it is. Anyways what’s on the menu today?"

_"Roast chicken and vegetables. I found them in freezer and figured you might as well eat them before they expire."_

Erwin gave his droid a quiet thanks, taking the proffered plate and sat down at the small table that straddled the divide between his living room and his kitchen. This wasn’t so bad, he mused, food, company, help around the apartment. Maybe Hanji was right, living alone was kind of a bummer. 

He smiled softly to himself, the small whirring of even smaller exhaust fans a sweet antiphon to his steady breathing. He could live like this. And he wondered if Levi enjoyed it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from shingeeki-no-weekends now [pastel-eruris](http://pastel-eruris.tumblr.com/) who wanted: 
> 
> "eruri future au with levi android created by erwin for the drabble prompt thing (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞"
> 
> It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I just kept writing and writing and now here you have drabble. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
